grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marge
The huge, immobile, nuisance that is Marge. She is usually helped by Jason Phoenix and Luigi Tagger. She also was involved Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, sh has never lied anywhere else or been anywhere else always seeing Grasmere Valley as her home. Due to her heavy frame she can not do anything without exercising her powers of irritation and asking for someone to help her. She is indeed annoying not because of her condition but because the way she acts as well as the way she keep pestering people. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Marge whose favourite thing is the world is TV goes to the police station as she wants to make a complaint that her TV is broken and she wants to file criminal charges. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime When Aggy Nickels passes away, she leaves a large amount of money for the town to use. Marge is among those at the Town Hall meeting to decide what to do with the money. It ends up being used for a round the world cruise which the entire town go on. She was among those deemed so much trouble during meal time, she was escorted to her cabin by Detective Stall, so everyone else could have peace and quiet. Volume 4 Marge is the accused in the imaginary case to help Jack Strawberry pass the bar as a lawyer in which she was said to have stolen a cookie from James Dontos jar. Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. Marge ends up being among those who is flooded onto the street after Crayden Forster, opened the door to the flooded Forster house. Marge later on is also seen at the police station ready to complain as per usual to Del. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 Larry Lothario is seen getting a Christmas present for Marge at Elysian Fields. Volume 5 Marge due to her large frame has to be taken around everywhere by Jason Phoenix and one day he drives her to a day out of climbing at Largas along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, Tim and Tom, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague and Gary Robinson. Due to Marge being rather large, Jason and Gary were forced to get Marge out of the car which took as long as the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Jason and Gary have to get the climbing equipment round Marge which was a mission in itself and took about four hours to get on. Then Marge during her climbing causes such a disaster due to her large frame that after rolling her off the cliff and her ending up dangling they had to get Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster with their helicopter to help rescue Marge. Even this caused for the helicopter to eventually crash due to the huge strain of the weight. Amazingly despite Marge being pushed out just before the crash of the helicopter no one was seriously hurt with Marge huge frame cushioning her fall and the helicopter which had everyone else in to try and rescue Marge managed to not get anyone hurt. Despite this they soon met with Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere who were at this point busy taking over the entire town by force in order to free Mr Gardiner and they both ordered them all to be banished from the town. Despite being forced out to Elysian Fields, through Candid Candy's charms they all managed to reach the border of Grasmere Valley. However Ted Fed, the town idiot who ended being among them insisted he knew the way whereas Ed Robinson who was also among them thought Ted Fed being the fool he was had no clue and everyone, including Jason except for Daisy followed Ed. This proved to be a great mistake as Ted actually knew the way and the others including Marge who ended being left behind as she couldn't keep up end up getting caught by Mr and Mrs Grasmere and are placed in a net dangling above a paddling pool full of crocodiles. Marge is among those in the net. However in the end Mr and Mrs Grasmere end up being eaten by the crocodiles and Marge and all the others a freed from the net. The Tales of Grasmere Vallet at Christmas 3 She is among those who try to leave Grasmere Valley by travelling to the airport in order to escape celebrating Christmas as they wanted to escape the commercialism of Christmas and have a holiday. However there is a traffic jam and soon it is revealed by Adam Robinson, Del and Detective Stall that the road is closed as there is a snow storm coming. Not content by this Clive Mitchell leads a charge to running on the road trying to get to the airport. All the others including Marge in their car get and run with him, however Clive ends up stopping after he realised such an act was futile. This caused a massive pile up on the road of everyone falling on top of each other as a result. Snow then began to fall and with Marge on the top of the pile up it looked like they would never be free. With the help of Bob, Jim and a leaf-blower they all end up being freed. The town end up staying at the Hotel owned by Anthony Hall for Christmas day and have amazing time. After having a great meal, everyone decides to help clean up except for Marge who due to her complaining she didn't want to help and her being very large meaning the very cramped room in the kitchen would be much worse, they let her off the hook. She also participated in the Snowball fight arranged by Moss but was got of the game by Moss. Volume 10 During an event at the Town Hall where the entire are at, Marge is munching away at the food table when she is suddenly killed by the Mafia, along with Joan Hickey, Adam Genesis, Abigail and Chez Young. It is up to the town to find who the Mafia is before they take out the entire town. Ms Izodel believes it was Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson due to her belief they hated fat people and as a result wanted to take out Marge. In the end ironically enough Ms Izodel and Harvey are among the Mafia and it turns out it was nothing but the entire town playing Mafia at their newly made monthly games night meaning everyone was alive and well. Volume 11 She was among those who tried and failed miserably to audition for the film The Happy Harbour. When she didn't get the part and had to be escourted out of the audition 10 people had to come and drag her out due to her large frame. Volume 17 When the shop in the Mall went on fire, some believed it would become a separate changing room for Marge after while changing in the same changing room as Granny About To Die, nearly died of heart attack. In the end it turned out t be bakery run by Toby the Baker. Volume 18 She is among those along with Tracy Woods, Dina Obed, Sue Latterbin and Ms Izodel who are kidnapped by Josie Buxum for them to be her bridesmaids as they are bigger than Josie and with them being bridesmaid she hope it will show up Josie in a better light. When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as the wedding and Marge is among those affected by this and would not be able to come to the party. Marge ends up being part of the plan to ultimately ruin Josie's big day which ends up happening. When Josie Buxum tries in vain to sue everyone involved in her wedding's demise to Judge Jackie, Marge is referenced as she tells the story. Volume 20 Marge is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and is seen demanding Franny May to get her a copy of her will as she feels she is dying which is noted due to her frame it is amazing she is still breathing. She also ends up winning the award for less contribution to society. This is also referenced when Shirley Moaves was wondering if Rex Bourbon had made any contribution to society, clearly forgetting that Marge had won the award. She is among the many women who stand up and claimed to have had a relationship with Frederick Grainger who is engaged to Elizabeth Parkinson. Elizabeth distraught by this dumped Frederick, pushed him in the crowd, she ended being engaged to Edward King. It is noted that both her and Mrs Parry's claims of them having had been with Frederick are rather questionable. Volume 22 Marge is among those in the town who goes to the water park Waterlands in Shally Town. She ends up going down the tall Tornado slide causing a great splash splashing all over Matthew Pratt and Carla who are reconciling. Everlynne who was with Carmella and Rico seeing her about the land cries run and they run away before they get soaked by her. Volume 38 When there is chaos in the town with everyone believing it is about to be taken out by a terrorist attack, Narla Davis who has taken care of Marge, announces that she has quit wanted to make sure she was free of her before she died and told her what she really thought. Everyone manages however to survive and the terrorist attack is foiled! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #4 The One About a Bank Robbery That Goes Wrong #4 Tale of Zeba Marge is at the bank when Zeba is there trying to rob it. However his plan is foiled when Marge who is rather large barge into him and causes him to fly outside of the earth because she is so large. #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts Alisa Roberts hides in the washing machine to get away from her fiance who she deems as clingy, Aidan Knosby. As she does, Marge and Jason Phoenix go to the washing machine where Alisa is hiding and decide to use it as a ride for Marge as it would be too much to take her to Thorpe Park. #74 Tale of Becca Wilson In the end the three of them both go exploding out of the house with water going everywhere as a result of Marge trying to use it for a ride. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie When Alfredo Richie investigates a noise in toilet which could be one of the prisoners that been released as a result of Andrea Fullow's buying the prisoners freedom and them now being a danger to everyone, it turns out it was Marge who was stuck in toilet and wanted help for someone to get her out. Alfredo replied that this was above his pay grade. #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins She is among those on the list to take part in the marathon which is a miracle for her weight to do such a thing! The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 6 The Rap Controversy When Devon have Drake have their rap battled the music chosen is a remix track by DJ Mario which is to Marge passing wind. Season 4 Episode 5 How to Be Accused of Murder Marge's nurse Narla Davis has managed to escape from looking after Marge who has been driving her up the wall and she is at the police station trying to help the Prescot gang get out Nanny Prescot from prison. Marge however manages to get on the phone to ask for more crazy demands from her. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 6 Court TV She is called out by Silky to stand up for Judge Jackie as she comes in even she is rather large.